The radio spectrum refers to the part of the electromagnetic spectrum (i.e. the range of all possible frequencies of electromagnetic radiation or self-propagating waves) corresponding to radio frequencies; that is, frequencies lower than around 300 GHz. To facilitate use of the radio spectrum, it is government regulated. For example, in the United States (U.S.), the usage of frequencies is regulated by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC). Part of this regulation includes a division of the radio spectrum into several frequency bands or ranges of radio frequencies. One or more of the frequency bands are further divided into smaller frequency bands (also referred to herein as radio spectrum blocks), which are licensed, for example, to core network owners (also generally known as Carrier Organizations or simply Carriers) who own and manage the core network infrastructure equipment used to provide wireless services for subscribers, or licensed to other entities such as trusts. As used herein, the term “subscribers” refers at least to user equipment (UE), and may in some instances also refer to the users of the UE.
Current communication systems are designed such that there is one core network per radio spectrum block. However, with the tremendous increase in users of wireless services over the years and other factors including budget constraints, an increasingly likely scenario is the sharing of core networks by different types of users such as commercial (or public) users and public safety (or private) users. Since the licensing of some radio spectrum blocks is still ongoing in the U.S. (such as the licensing of radio spectrum blocks in the 700 MHz frequency band spanning the frequency range of 698-806 MHz), it is anticipated that a single core network may span or service multiple radio spectrum blocks with at least some of the subscribers being authorized to connect to the core network in more than one of the multiple radio spectrum blocks. In such a case, a consequently new phenomenon may arise in the future, wherein a subscriber connected to a core network is authorized to use multiple radio spectrum blocks in the network, each having different policy and charging control rules associated with the subscriber. Since this is a new wireless communication operating paradigm, there are no current solutions that address policy and charging control decisions for a subscriber authorized to use multiple radio spectrum blocks served by one or more core networks.
Thus, there exists a need for a method and apparatus for policy and charging control decisions based on radio spectrum blocks.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order illustrated. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
Apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the various embodiments so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein. Thus, it will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, common and well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment may not be depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments.